Prank Sensei
by Croup
Summary: Naruto returns to his prankster roots, and finds a willing accomplice/student in Konohamaru. The newly christened 'Prank Sensei' sends Konohamaru out to do his dirty work. Humiliation and embarrassment are the order of the day for the rest of the leaf-nin, who must bear the brunt of their mischief. Includes spankings, wedgies, and public nudity.
1. Introduction

(all chapters co-written with 3sisters from the Wedgie Haven forum!)

Uzumaki Naruto stood with his arms folded and looking proudly down on his student who was kneeling on the ground before him awaiting further instruction. He'd always known that Konohamaru had a lot of potential, even at a young age. That's why he'd took him under his wing back when they'd first met. And now that they were both older, Konohamaru was making even more rapid progress. The blood of a true prankster definitely flowed through his veins.

Their training area was an isolated clearing about a half-mile from the village. Ever since Konohamaru had begged Naruto to learn more of his special techniques almost half a year ago, they'd been secretly meeting there once a week. In this clearing, Naruto mentored Konohamaru on all sorts of fun stuff that the stuff Academy deemed unsuitable for young genin. Well, 'Prank Sensei' Naruto had entirely different standards when it came to suitability.

"Good job so far today, Konohamaru!" Naruto congratulated him as the boy caught his breath from his last exercise. "Just one more test for today. If you pass this, I'll know that you're ready for a more . . . " he smirked, "specialized assignment."

He brought his hands together and chanted the familiar words. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Immediately, two of his clones poofed into existence on either side of Konohamaru.

"Your task is to take down these two guys in any manner you see fit, though I'll give higher marks for creativity! Think you can do it?" Naruto grinned at his 'apprentice', who he'd always thought of as a little brother.

"Eh?" both the clones said at once, looking up, apparently surprised and confused about the reason they'd been summoned.

Konohamaru looked up at his sensei, glad he was finally ready to take him seriously. He had always been on the bad end of Naruto's pranks in the part but now that he was learning how to pull them off himself he'd never put as much effort into his training. Looking left and right at the newly created clones he gave a toothy grin to his Prank Sensei.

"I won't let you down, Sensei!" He replied with pride before swiping the legs out from both the clones, making them tumble to the ground on their faces. While they were stunned Konohamaru reached into his side pouch and pulled out two small lengths of wire. Attaching them to kunai, he threw them down around the clones to pin them to the ground and leaving them helpless. He grinned as he slowly approached the squirming clones, ready to have a bit of fun with them.

"Hey, what is this?" one asked. "Yeah! Let us go!" said the other. They kicked and struggled to free themselves as Konohamaru drew closer, then started to look a bit worried.

Naruto also grinned as he admired Konohamaru's technique. It was thanks to his training that the kid had been able to pull off such a move so quickly. And although the clones were in his image, he'd divested himself of any link to them deeper than the bare minimum, so their experiences while caught wouldn't come back to him when they vanished.

Konohamaru was enjoying watching them squirm, he could pretend they were Naruto. He knew they were just clones, but they would still be satisfying to get 'creative' on. He pulled out another kunai and sliced open the back of both clone's pants, then removed them completely from both struggling boys. "Enjoying the draft, guys? I'm liking the view," he teased, grinning at their embarrassment.

"Gah!" "No, stop that!" The bunshins protested as they were stripped, left in nothing but underwear and sandals from the waist down. Their underwear was the same as the one the real Naruto currently wore, a pair of green boxers with irregular orange splotches. "You can't do this to us!"

Konohamaru then pulled down the backs of both bunshins boxers, baring their nice tan bottoms. Raising his hands up in the air, he brought them down with a loud clap as he started to spank them. He started out slow, but soon found a rhythm and built up speed. Each spank was harder and faster than the last. "Apparently I can, and I'm just getting started... trust me."

The two clones gasped and were soon squirming even more than before as Konohamaru gleefully disciplined them, using hand for each butt. Naruto had a rather firm and rounded rear, and this was of course reflected in his clones whose cheeks bounced under the smaller boy's palm, quickly coloring as they were covered in hand-prints.

"Yow! This isn't fair 'tebayo!" "Stop! That stings, dammit!" The clones both blushed red at being spanked by a boy younger than they were and unable to do anything about it.

Naruto chuckled as he observed. "Interesting technique, Konohamaru. I see you've been paying attention all those times I've tanned *your* bottom, eh?" he teased.

Konohamaru's cheeks flushed slightly when Naruto mentioned his own spankings. He didn't like to remember them. "Well I got enough of them, I guess it sunk in." Chewing his lip, he used his own embarrassment to fuel his spanking, and didn't stop until both clone's bottoms were bright red and very sore.

"Woah I could cook an egg on your butts, hahah!" The younger ninja threw in some teasing before he then yanked both boy's boxers upward, hard, bringing it to their mid backs in a painful wedgie.

"Ahhhh!" "Nooooo!" Both bunshins continued to wail in distress, though it was clear nobody was listening to them anymore. They were merely test dummies to gauge how Konohamaru's skills had progressed, and so far the boy was performing splendidly. They squirmed and winced, clenching their teeth as the material was dragged further and further up their backs. "Pleeease stop!"

Konohamaru was getting satisfied with his work, pulling the boxers farther and farther up the whimpering clone's backs. He hoped Naruto was pleased with his skill and would think he was ready to tackle harder cases. He gave each pair of boxers one final hard yank, getting to each of their necks. "Okay Sensei... you can release them now."

Naruto smirked and nodded as he released the seal, and the two thoroughly humiliated clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Good work!" Naruto congratulated him. Even though Naruto had stated earlier none of the clones' sensations would be fed back into him on their dismissal, was it Konohamaru's imagination or did he brush a hand over his bottom with a slight expression of discomfort? The next instant however Naruto was grinning widely again, so there was no way to tell.

The blond slung an arm across his younger student's shoulders. "You pass with flying colors. I'm proud of you! Though you'd have got even higher marks if you'd managed to make that last wedgie atomic," he said with a chuckle.

"Aw c'mon sensei! You know I can't stretch them that far using only one hand!" Konohamaru protested, though he said it with a smile since he'd still passed.

Naruto winked at him and went on, "With this latest exercise completed, I think you're finally ready for a real field-test." His voice lowered dramatically as he spoke to heighten the suspense. He always enjoyed milking opportunities like these. Konohamaru was such an eager student, he knew that the boy would soon be begging to know what this secretive assignment could be.

Konohamaru couldn't smile bigger if he tried, he was so glad Naruto thought he was ready for a real mission. He could barely stand still, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What is my next assignment?" He looked up at his sensei with wide eager eyes. He wanted to expand his skills and he wanted to inflict some much needed embarrassment on the other ninja in town.

"It's simple. You know Rock Lee, right? Well, that guy is in serious need of some embarrassment!" Naruto explained. Although he and the 'Blue Beast' typically got along quite well, tomorrow was the annual Konoha Summer Festival. Naruto planned to ask Sakura out to dance with him at it . . . but he just knew that if Lee was around, he'd try and beat him to the punch.

"Your job is to keep ol' Fuzzy Brows . . . 'occupied' for the afternoon. It won't be easy! Lee can be a tough nut to crack. What do you think? Can you do it?" Naruto gave Konohamaru's shoulder a squeeze and then rubbed his back. "It would be the first time we test your skills out in the real world, but I think it's time for your training to advance to the next stage."

Konohamaru absorbed the information and nodded, "Wow... that is a big target... I know I'm ready to prove myself though!" His voice was determined and he seemed resolute to accomplish his mission. He didn't know how he'd win against such a strong target but he knew he could outsmart him if he tried. "Anything specific you want done to him Sensei?" he asked, seeking a bit of guidance.

"Hmmm, nothing specific. Just make sure he doesn't come anywhere near the festival until it's over," Naruto told him, relying on Konohamaru to use his own judgement as a sign of how much he was trusting the kid. "Oh, and make sure to send a message to him not to mess with me in the future, heh!

"Oh, and by the way . . . just in case you're getting any funny ideas that just because you beat a few of my clones, that you can do anything like that to ME in the future . . . " Naruto smirked as his hand, previously rubbing Konohamaru's back, dived into the back of the boy's shorts. Before Konohamaru could stop him, he was lifting up on the boy's briefs, giving him a sizable wedgie. "This should remind you that I'M still the sensei and YOU'RE just the student 'tebayo!"

"Ack! Noo, stop!"

Ignoring the boy's protests, Naruto didn't stop until it was an atomic, all so that Konohamaru could "see how it was done". Konohamaru groaned in misery as his white briefs were yanked high up out of his pants and placed over his head. "Gah! I get it I get it!" he cried out in pain and embarrassment.

That evening, Konohamaru walked funny back into the village, rubbing the seat of his shorts. Another pair of underpants ruined. Naruto still had a lot to teach him though, so he knew better than to cross his sensei . . . at least, for now . . .


	2. Lee the Sucker

The next day Konohamaru got up early and packed plenty of supplies. He'd need them to get Rock Lee today. Heading out of his house, he ran around on the village rooftops trying to locate the green spandex wearing ninja. "Where is he..."

A few hours later, an excited Rock Lee was exiting the Yamanaka flower shop, holding a sizable bouquet. "Oh, I just know Sakura-chan will love these! Today will finally be the day that I win her heart! I just know it!" Lee said to himself. True, every other attempt he'd made had been met with instant rejection, he had a good feeling about this day in particular.

He checked the position of the sun in the sky. "But the festival will not start for at least another hour yet . . . What should I do until then?" He mulled it over, then beamed as an idea struck him. "I'll take a brief jog around the village, and then freshen up!"

And so, first stopping off at his home to store the flowers until later, Lee prepared to set out in his typical green spandex and leg-warmers for one of his typical exercise of running a perimeter around the whole village.

Konohamaru spotted Lee just as he was getting home. "Perfect, I can get him before he leaves for the festival!" He quickly set up what he would need and then ran over to the door and knocked quickly, drawing the other boy from the safety of his house. "Lee! Lee! You home?!" he called out, knowing he was, but he didn't want to give away he had been following him.

"Eh? Who could that be?" Lee said to himself when he heard the knocking. He opened it up and looked around in confusion, not realizing Konohamaru was there until he looked down.

"Ah! Konohamaru-kun! What can I do for you this bright and cheery day?" he asked, smiling brightly. "Would you like to go on a jog with me? I can tell the springtime of youth is flowering greatly within you!"

Konohamaru was taken back slightly, not knowing how to respond to such a...unique greeting. "Oh hello Lee, yes it is a nice day... a jog, huh? Well I might be up for one in a bit but first I was wondering if you could help me with something." He put on his best helpless innocent face. "Unless you're busy that is..."

"Me? Too busy to help a friend? NEVER!" Lee cried staunchly. He rose to his full height and his chest puffed out. "I would be glad to help you in any way possible, Konohamaru-kun, and to the best of my abilities! Just name what you need done!" Lee always put his full effort into whatever task was set before him. That was why he was a 'genius of hard work'. It didn't even occur to him that it was odd that Konohamaru should come to him specifically. Lee was just happy to help a fellow villager in need.

Konohamaru grinned, glad this was going so well for him. "Great! Just follow me! I need help moving some stuff." He ran off in the direction on an alleyway where he had laid some traps to start Lee's embarrassment. He sidestepped a trip wire near a fence, hoping Lee would fall for it, literally. Next to the trip wire was a hook that would catch on Lee's spandex suit and rip the bottoms off.

"Of course!" Lee beamed and followed close behind. He didn't know what the boy could need moved in a dirty alley, but they must certainly be heavy if he needed the 'Blue Beast' of Konoha's help. This was what Lee loved best. Putting his skills to the test, and helping out for the common good!

He was so lost in the bliss felt from doing a good deed, Lee didn't notice Konohamaru suddenly swerve to the side as he ran. Before he could change direction, he felt something catch around his foot. "Wha-? Oh!" Lee was suddenly tripping over an exposed wire. He flailed his arms to catch himself, but his momentum was too great. As he fell, the hook caught on his suit just as planned, and there was suddenly a loud tearing of spandex.

"O-oh dear!" Lee blushed as he looked down at what had been done to his pants.

Konohamaru heard the loud rip and turned quickly on his heel to face Lee, trying to hide his glee. "Lee! What happened, are you okay?" He ran over to the other boy, knowing he wasn't. He glanced down at Lee's torn suit and giggled. "Seems you had a bit of an accident... how did that happen?" He couldn't believe how lucky he got with Lee. The other ninja was making this too easy, not that Konohamaru was complaining in the slightest.

"I must have gotten snagged on something," Lee said, blushing again. He looked around for whatever it was he'd tripped on, but Konohamaru had already hidden the trap out of sight. He was left trying to stretch his top down to cover up his underwear. All he wore underneath his pants was a pair of green bikini-briefs. He wore them so that underwear lines wouldn't show through his spandex, but now the revealing undergarment just made things even more embarrassing.

"Konohamaru-kun, could you run back to my house and bring me back a change of pants?" Lee asked, nervously looking up and down the alley. "I'd hate for anyone to see me like this!"

Konohamaru was doing his best trying not to laugh, he didn't want to blow his cover. "Oh, but Lee... I really have to get your help with my thing NOW. I don't know if we have time." He acted innocent and worried, hoping to appeal to Lee's nice guy side. He wondered how far he could get Lee to go without bottoms for his tights. Surely Naruto would be pleased with Lee giving the town a show.

"Well . . . " Lee looked torn. He didn't want to go on, but at the same time he couldn't let down someone in need. " . . . is it much further?" he finally asked.

Konohamaru grinned. "No, not much farther at all! I bet no one will even see you!" He knew Lee was too nice to think he was lying. He would have felt bad if it weren't so funny.

"Well, in that case . . . " Lee thought it over carefully, then gave a firm nod of his head. "Very well! I will help you first, Konohamaru-kun, then fetch my pants afterwards! I just hope you're right that no one will see me or it will be very . . . well, embarrassing!" Rock Lee was a trusting sort, always believing that others possessed as little guile as he himself did. While endearing to most, on this occasion it would be his undoing.

Konohamaru gave him a firm nod and started walking down the alleyway. At the end it opened up onto a busy street. Lee was a few steps behind him still so Konohamaru smirked, then signaled him to be quick and ran around the corner hoping Lee would run out without looking.

"Ah!" Lee did exactly as Konohamaru figured he would and ran right into the road. Trusting that the boy ahead of him would be aware of his nervousness about being exposed and thus lead him only down roads free of traffic, he was surprised and dismayed when he instead found himself face-to-face with several academy kids let out of school early for the festival, and other villagers all on their way to places busily preparing for the event.

"Mommy, look! That boy is in just his underwear!" one little boy cried loudly. The woman holding him let out a gasp. Several of the academy students, on the other hand, started to snicker.

"What's he wearing?"

"Looks like a THONG!"

Lee's face immediately colored. Never having faced this sort of situation and not knowing what to do, Lee fell back on his second nature as an unfailingly polite young man. "G-gomen! Gomennasai!" he said loudly in apology, and bowed several times to the woman holding a hand over her son's eyes. Of course, since his spandex top didn't fall low enough to cover anything, that action only exposed his barely-clad bottom to the boys behind him, who were now outright laughing.

"Er . . . excuse me!" Lee finally said, red-faced, and looked around for where Konohamaru had gone.

Konohamaru however had used Lee's surprise to his advantage, and used a transformation jutsu to change into one of the mothers of the academy kids. He grinned at how big a fool Lee was making of himself, but he decided to make it even worse for him. "Such a rude display! People, I don't know about you but I think this young man needed to be taught proper manners!" He tried to get the others to agree with him.

"Eh? N-no, you have me all wrong!" Lee tried to defend himself. "I tripped, you see, and there was this hook . . . " But several other villagers had taken up the call and drowned him out.

"Parading yourself in front of others like that in just your underwear! It's shameful!"

"I am normally an upright young man! Truly! This is just an . . . unfortunate incident!" Lee said as he backed away, unaware that some of the boys were grinning and approaching him from behind.

One of the boys in the group gave a nod to his friends before reaching out and grabbing the back of Lee's bikini briefs, yanking them upward to stop the fleeing Ninja. "I got him! I won't let him get away!" He gave the back of the bikinis several hard yanks.

Konohamaru disguised as one of the mothers laughed, "Very good, keep him still." He pulled out a wooden ping-pong paddle from his bag. "There is only one way to handle a pervert like this. The old fashion way."

"Ahh! Hey! Let me go!" Lee as one of the bright young futures of Konoha did something quite ungentlemanly and grabbed him by the back of his underwear. His face turned even redder as the lad actually did even more than that and started yanking it up his crack! "Ooh! This is not what the springtime of youth is all about!" he lectured the miscreant.

But if he thought the wedgie was bad, he didn't know yet what was really in store for him. His eyes widened as one of the women took out a ping-pong paddle. "N-now wait just a moment!" he called out plaintively. Being a healthy and hot-blooded young man, Lee was naturally no stranger to such disciplines. But it was always at the hands of his beloved sensei, Gai, and done in private. This was right out on the street where everybody could see. And he didn't even know this woman!

Konohamaru took no time and paid him no attention quickly bring Lee over his knee. "The time for words is over you little pervert, time to learn some respect and decency." He started raining down blows on Lee's unprotected backside, making sure people on the street got a good view of the ninja's bottom. "Maybe this will teach you to run around in your underpants young man."

"Oooh, no, please stooop!" Lee wailed as the woman started to spank him quite hard with the paddle. It was difficult to believe this was happening. Only minutes ago he'd been happily helping out a friend, and now he was getting a mortifying public spanking in front of a growing crowd! Speaking of his friend, where was Konohamaru? Lee scanned up and down the street, hoping the boy would come back and rescue him from this predicament. Of course, since Lee had only taijutsu to rely on, he had no way of knowing that under the illusion it was actually Konohamaru himself wailing away on his butt.

Since his wedgied bikini-briefs covered so little, many of the villagers were soon laughing at how red Lee's poor squirming bottom was becoming.

Konohamaru was impressed by how fast the crowd to watch Lee's spanking was growing. He hadn't planned on the whole thing working out so well, but that only encouraged him to make it worse for Lee. He didn't stop paddling Lee's butt until the cheeks were practically glowing red, "Now stand up young man. I want you to think about what you've done. Now tell everyone how sorry you are."

Lee sniffled slightly as he got gingerly to his feet, rubbing his bottom slightly. "I-I'm deeply sorry, everyone!" he said, bowing as low as he could, though personally he felt his treatment had been extremely unfair. But what choice did he have? Gai-sensei always told him to obey his elders. "I'll never do it again!"

Turning around, hoping to slink off and escape somewhere, he was surprised to see Konohamaru directly behind him. "K-Konohamaru-kun! Where have you been all this time?!"

Konohamaru loved the look of surprise on Lee's face, how did he have no idea what was going on? While the bowl-cut ninja had been busy bowing and apologising, Konohamaru had simply changed back to normal. "I have been looking for you everywhere... you seem to be having a good time here." The boy laughed at how red Lee's bottom was, and that it was now facing the crowd barely covered.

Lee blushed bright red so his face was almost the same color as his bottom. "I have not been having a good time at all!" he corrected the lad. Several of the academy boys ran by snickering, each leaving a teasing slap to his backside as they passed. Lee jumped and grabbed his stinging rear. "Oh!"

Konohamaru laughed as the boys ran by, enjoying the little dance Lee did with each smack. "Well sorry, I must have turned down the wrong street." He still played it innocent, loving how gullible the other boy was.

"Please, Konohamaru. If you still wish me to help I will, but let us at least get out of sight somewhere!" Lee said miserably.

Konohamaru nodded, "Oh, of course. In fact, why don't you just go home and change now. I'm sorry for making you go out like this. It was a silly idea." The boy smiled, knowing what he had in store for him. He pointed the way for his 'friend'. "Here take these back alleys and you should get home in a few minutes." In reality it would take about 30 minutes, giving Konohamaru plenty of time.

"Right! Thank you, Konohamaru-kun!" Lee beamed through his humiliated blush. Though he hated to leave his friend in the lurch, there wasn't much he could do in his present condition anyway, and he was glad that Konohamaru understood. He followed Konohamaru's directions with absolute faith, knowing that the young lad spent more time in these alleys than he so he would know his way around better.

Unfortunately, he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, as it took Lee much longer to get home than Konohamaru had said it would. He also had several close calls of people almost seeing him. It took all of his training to stay out of sight and prevent further incidents like the last one.

Of course, Lee didn't suspect at all what he would find when he got there.

Konohamaru waited a minute after Lee ran off, then proceeded to go directly to the ninja's house. Since he didn't need to take any winding back alleys, he arrived in a much shorter time than Lee. Konohamaru easily picked the lock and got inside the place, and after looking around a bit be found the guy's room and his clothing. He made quick work of any pants Lee might put on, taking them all out. He then went to the boys underwear drawer and took any pair that wasn't bikini style.

"There! Lee should have some fun finding these..." He left the house with the clothing and found a great hiding place for it nearby.

When Lee finally did make it home, he slipped in gratefully, glad he was safe from anyone else seeing him. He immediately walked to his room to get changed, and also to get ready for the festival later that day which he still planned on attending to woo Sakura.

When he opened his drawers however, he was stunned. Gaping, he opened the rest thinking he must have made some mistake. But no, their emptiness spoke for themselves. His pants . . . they were all gone!

Much of his underwear was missing, too. In fact, the only type still present were the bikini-style like the ones he was wearing now.

Lee wracked his brains, trying to come up with some explanation for where his clothes had gone. But as much as he tried, it was still unclear to the naive leaf-nin how this could have happened . . . or who had done it. Eventually, the effort tired him out and he decided to cut his losses for the day and simply remain inside until nightfall where he could investigate under the cover of darkness. He couldn't leave now after all-not without pants, and certainly not in such small underwear which would reveal how recently he'd been spanked like a bad little boy!

"Sorry, Sakura-chan . . . " he groaned as he realized he wouldn't be able to see her that day after all.


	3. Shino the Piñata

" . . . and that's how I 'occupied' Lee for you, sensei!" Konohamaru finished his story, grinning up at Naruto once he'd finished his mission report.

Naruto gave the boy an approving look. "Wow, I didn't expect you to do so well, Konohamaru. But I'm glad to say you exceeded my expectations again!" He gave the boy a friendly pat on the back. "Thanks to you I had a good time with Sakura-chan yesterday while fuzzy brow was getting his butt paddled."

Not only that, but the story about Lee parading around in his skimpy underwear and then getting spanked was already spreading through the village like wildfire. Lee would have trouble showing his face in public for a while after this, giving Naruto even more opportunities to spend time with the girl of his dreams.

"I think you're ready for your next assignment." Naruto pulled out a picture from his bag and showed it to Konohamaru, "You know Shino right? Well, recently he has been getting a lot of attention for being cool or whatever. I think you need to adjust his public image." His grin turned fox-like.

Konohamaru grinned back and took the photo to look at it. "Oh yeah. I think I know this guy. He uses bugs, right? That actually is kind of cool." While many villagers were creeped out by the Aburame clan's use of insects in their jutsus, Konohamaru liked gross things so he didn't have a problem with it. When he saw that Naruto's expressions had changed to a frown at his words though, he quickly realized he'd made a mistake.

"What was that?!" Naruto huffed as he lifted the smaller boy into the air by the back of his briefs.

"I mean-that's not cool at all! Owww! What a total dork!" Konohamaru whined as his legs kicked beneath him and his underwear lodged deep into his crack.

Naruto's expression changed to a smile once Konohamaru changed his tune. "That's better..."

"Oooh . . . " Konohamaru groaned as he was let down and he picked at his wedgie. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him for ya. Anything in particular you want done?"

"Nah, I don't care what you do as long as it's public and humiliating. Bonus points for creativity." Naruto wanted to see what Konohamaru could do with a more careful opponent. "I expect big things from you little guy,"

"Hmmm . . . Okay boss! I mean-Sensei! You can count on me!" Konohamaru told him. While he didn't have a plan in mind for dealing with the serious bug-nin yet, he was confident he could come up with something.

That night, Konohamaru snuck into his grandfather's old stash of scrolls and secret jutsus. It wasn't permitted for anyone below jounin rank to look at them, but Konohamaru knew he would need something especially effective against the Aburame clan if he was going to have a chance, and he hoped that there would be something in the collection to help him.

What he found was even better than he'd been hoping for. Apparently back during the first days of the village, the Aburame had threatened to revolt over some trifling matter, and the First Hokage himself had developed a technique to make them think twice about it. Konohamaru's grin just turned wider as he read it over. Perfect!

The next day, Konohamaru put together everything he should need, then went out looking for the mysterious bug-nin. "I wonder where are some places Shino likes to hang out?" he said to himself, not really knowing much about his target.

To answer the question, at that moment Shino was reading under a tree. The bug ninja was enjoying the quiet tranquility of the public park which was mostly empty at this time of the day. He would be moving soon however since it was about to get more crowded in the coming hour and he had to meet up with Kiba for a training exercise. He had a small host of bugs out patrolling the area just in case there was a hostile threat but he doubted they would be of much use here in the village.

Konohamaru systematically swept all the public areas of the village, and finally spotted the bug-nin under a tree in a park. The young ninja grinned to himself, as it looked like Shino was absorbed in reading some boring book and so wouldn't be on the lookout for pranks. The jutsu he'd learned needed to be used at close range, so he'd have to get in close before activating it.

Retrieving a special camouflage cape from his pack, Konohamaru spread it over himself like a blanket and set it to resemble wild green grass so that he'd be less easily spotted. He then began sneaking towards Shino as stealthily as he could, approaching from the bug-nin's back so there was no way that Shino would spot him. Unfortunately, Konohamaru hadn't fully researched Shino's abilities and so didn't know about the bugs which would tip his presence off.

Shino looked up from his book when one of his bugs came flying toward him, "Hmmmm someone is here..." He stood up and turned to see Konohamaru very poorly disguised, "Can I help you Konohamaru-kun? Is there a reason you are sneaking around like that?" He asked straight forward, not the kind of guy to mince words. He didn't find the boy to be a threat so his guard was down.

_C-Crap! How'd he spot me? My disguise was fool-proof!_ Konohamaru wondered in surprise. He jerked to a stop, then straightened up, abandoning his disguise. "Sneaking? Who's sneaking?" he asked with a nervous little laugh. He looked between them to judge the distance he still had to go. Just a few more feet . . . Konohamaru just had to keep Shino off-guard while he covered them.

"Hey . . . Shino, right? There's something I've always wanted to ask you," Konohamaru said, masking his voice so he appeared totally innocent. "Why do you always wear such heavy clothes? It's a beautiful spring day! You should at least take your jacket off to enjoy it."

Shino raised an eyebrow, he had never been asked that question before, more people were kinda scared by him. If he was being honest it was because he was a very modest person but he didn't like sharing that information so he just lied. "I hide most of my ninja tools here also it allows me to cover where my bugs exit and enter my body," he explained calmly, still wondering why Konohamaru was here.

"Ahhh, I gotcha," Konohamaru said as he seemed to absorb that information. "So it's like a tactical thing. Don't you ever relax?" As they'd been speaking, Konohamaru had been slowly walking closer. He subtly looked around as he did so. Not many people were in the park yet, and no one was looking their way. That might change soon though. Finally, he judged he was within optimum distance.

He suddenly formed several difficult hand-signs and then threw his hands out in the shape of a seal. "Hikichigiru konchu no jutsu!" Waves of glowing energy radiated out from him, centering on Shino's body. The effect it would have was simple. The bugs inside Shino would stop responding to his commands, and instead follow only one directive-to feed on the nearest inorganic matter.

In short, they'd devour all of Shino's clothes.

The process wasn't instantaneous though. It would take a couple minutes for the bugs to do their thing, and since Konohamaru had now given himself away he quickly turned tail and fled before Shino could realize what was happening.

Shino was surprised by the jutsu, but he looked at himself and didn't notice any changes right away. He did however see Konohamaru running away quickly. "I dont know what you did but you won't get away that easy." Shino ran after him, not noticing his bugs slowly eating away at his clothing. "Come back here and stop running!" The further he went the more the bugs ate, and after a minute most of his clothes were starting to show big holes.

As soon as his coat started to disappear Shino started to catch on. "Wh...why wont they stop?!" He tried to command his bugs but they wouldn't listen and soon his coat was completely eaten as were his pants. He was left only in an undershirt and purple boxers with spiders on them, but then those too started to get eaten. "NO! Stop them!" Sadly for the ninja it was too late to do anything and the last of his clothing vanished leaving him naked as the day he was born, forced to cover his privates with his hands.

"Heheheh!" Konohamaru snickered as he looked behind him and saw that Shino had stopped chasing him and was now looking flustered and extremely embarrassed. It served him right for trying to one-up the boss! The best part about it was that the jutsu was set to work for a full 24 hours, so even if Shino managed to find something else to wear in that time his bugs would just eat through those too.

Konohamaru didn't want Shino running off anywhere though before he was properly seen, so the boy quickly changed direction and zipped in behind him with another hand-sign. Taking some specially prepared rope out of his pack that was coated with a substance so that the bugs wouldn't eat it, Konohamaru grabbed Shino's wrists and tied them behind his back so that he couldn't even cover himself.

"Gotcha now!" Konohamaru beamed at the blushing bug-nin. Poor Shino, he didn't even have his glasses to hide behind anymore. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."

Shino was caught off guard with his hands were tied behind his back, leaving him completely exposed in the front. "K...Konohamaru you must release me and this jutsu! Please." He wasn't used to begging but he was desperate to escape this very humiliating situation. He felt a draft all over himself, and he was in an area that would soon be very crowded. "W...what is the hard way?"

Konohamaru smirked as he also tied Shino's ankles together with a particularly long piece of rope, and then threw the remaining length over a tree branch. Pulling down on the end of it, he raised Shino up so he hung upside down. "The hard way is I leave you like this all day long so everybody can get a good look at you! The easy way is, you be a good boy and don't struggle too much, and I let you down in an hour or two so you can hide the rest of the time somewhere 'til the jutsu wears off." He took a stake out of his pack and hammered it into the rope so that Shino would remain suspended and stepped back to admire his work.

The boy smirked up at the bug-nin. "Heheh, just like a naked piñata! Oh and by the way, I've set it so that anyone who tries to free you will have your bugs turn on them so they'll lose _their_ clothes too. Playing with or teasing you is perfectly okay though."

Shino turned bright red, "Y..you can't leave me here like this! Konohamaru don't be ridiculous! You have to stop." He tried to ignore the boy's last line about 'teasing'. He had never been naked in front of anyone other than his parents when he was a baby. The blood was quickly rushing to his head adding to his blush, making him dizzy. "This prank has gone on way too long..."

"Heheh, sorry Shino! I'm under explicit instructions to embarrass the heck out of you, and I can't think of a better way to do it than this." Konohamaru tugged on the rope a couple times, making Shino bob up and down. It was a lie, of course-Konohamaru wasn't sorry at all. He loved humiliating the other ninja of the village. The harder they blushed, the happier he was.

"But don't worry! As long as you don't struggle too much up there or do anything else unwise, this'll all be over in a couple hours," he assured. Konohamaru then looked around for a good place to hide and chose a distant bush. Close enough that he could keep an eye on the action, but far enough that no one would spot him from where Shino hung. The boy settled down to see who would be the first to come by and check out the park's newest attraction.

Shino couldn't believe he was hanging upside down naked from a tree. His dignity had disappeared along with his clothes and now anyone walking by might notice him and see his shame. He shivered at the thought of being seen like this, what would people think? He tried to keep absolutely still in the hopes he could avoid attracting any attention.

After some time had passed however, a small crowd of boys gathered beneath him, some pointing fingers at his nudity and laughing, and other trying to jump up and play with the "piñata". A few more devilish ones gathered some long pieces of grass and started tickling the embarrassed bug-nin, though it was ineffective as Shino thankfully wasn't very ticklish. It didn't stop them from continuing to try however, and also find other ways to torment him.

"Where'd he come from?"

"I dunno! I just looked over and he was swinging around nekkid!"

"Look at his wee-wee!"

"I've never seen one hang upside down like that! You can even see his balls!"

"Hahahah! This is awesome!"

Sometime later, the buzz and laughter of a bunch of kids was enough to draw the attention of Inuzuka Kiba, who was out on a search for his teammate since he hadn't made it to their training session. It looked like they were gathered around a tree, trying to get something in one of the branches. Figuring that one of their kites must have gotten stuck, Kiba went around the tree to help.

When he saw the object of his search suspended there instead however, naked as a baby and red in the face, Kiba almost couldn't hold back his own laughter. "Dude! Shino, man, what're you doing up there? We were supposed to meet for training an hour ago!"

The dog-nin tried not to laugh, but this was almost too funny. It was rare anyone got the better of his stoic teammate.

Shino had endured all the teasing of the children with silence, trying to maintain even a shred of dignity. He did wish the rope would snap so he could fall in some ditch and stay there for a few thousand years. Why did they have to talk about his... privates in such a away? They didn't even try to help him, though he knew it would end badly if they did. He just endured it all . . . until Kiba came.

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Shino's eyes shot open and his face returned to a bright red. No, of all people he didn't want to see him like this, Kiba had to be number one. "W..what does it look like!" He was too embarrassed to say Konohamaru had gotten the better of him. He would never live it down if people found out the young boy had done this to him.

Kiba just shook his head with a smirk. "Should I even ask? Oh well, just sit tight. I'll get you loose in a jiffy."

The dog-nin shimmied up the rope, a kunai in his teeth to use when he reached the top. He couldn't help but check out the view on the way up, snickering somewhat at Shino's body. Hey, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity here. Shino was so ridiculously modest. Even the couple times they'd visited a hotspring together, Kiba had never seen him naked. He would definitely be teasing him for this for some time.

Reaching the point where the rope looped over the branch, Kiba retrieved the kunai and made ready to cut through it.

"Kiba-wait!" Shino shouted just in time as he remembered the conditions of Konohamaru's jutsu. He wriggled a bit in his bondage as he tried to make his voice commanding. "Don't try to get me loose!"

Kiba looked at his teammate like he was crazy. "What're you talking about? Don't tell me you wanna stay like this..." Kiba touched his kunai to the ropes holding Shino's ankles.

The second his kunai made contact however it started to get eaten away. First the blade disappeared under the black specks, and then the hilt, leaving the confused Kiba holding nothing. Next thing he knew, he found holes appearing on his jacket.

"What the-! Are these your bugs? Get 'em off me, man!" Kiba yelled, hopping down to the ground. He threw his jacket off, hoping to rid himself of them that way, but they'd already traveled to his mesh undershirt as well. Very soon he was shirtless as the fabric got eaten through . . . then pantsless . . . and then finally totally naked. "GAH!"

Instantly he was surrounded by the same boys who'd been having fun with Shino. Here was a flustered ninja in much easier reach however. They didn't understand why it had happened, they were just delighted that here was another embarrassed guy to play with. They quickly started slapping at Kiba's bare butt and poking him all over, laughing at his condition. Ordinarily Kiba would have thought nothing of beating all their asses in retaliation, but he was just too flustered right then over the loss of his clothes.

"S-sorry, Shino! You're on your own, man!" Kiba said with a red face, and he rushed off in the direction of his house, jumping over the rooftops in the hopes that no one would see him.

Konohamaru was meanwhile rolling on the ground with laughter, having seen the whole thing through his binoculars. This was just too hilarious! First Shino, and now he'd also embarrassed Kiba as a bonus! Just too bad he couldn't have more fun with the naked Inuzuka. Oh well, his sensei had assigned Shino as his target, so that's who he would focus on.

Shino sighed as his friend high tailed it out of the area. He didn't even have time to shout at him to stay and help him. Now he was stuck up here with those boys to tease him. He was glad he was high enough up so they couldn't have too much fun with him. He shuddered to think what might happen if they could, or if an older boy came along, one who could reach him.

At that moment he was jolted out of his thoughts however, as he felt a strange tickling sensation in a very unwelcome place. He looked down and saw that some of the boys had found some much longer pieces of grass. They'd probably had to run pretty far afield to get them. And they were using them to tickle his . . . penis.

He flushed even redder as the boys giggled at his reaction, and tried to twist in his ropes to evade the treatment. That was no good however, as he only swung right back to his original position after a moment. By this point the embarrassment was simply growing too much for poor Shino. With a start, he found that the outside stimulation of the grass tickles was also causing him to get partially hard. Was there no end to his humiliation?!

The giggling boys joined hands and formed a ring around Shino, circling under him like sharks under a piece of juicy dangling meat. They started singing an impromptu song about how dumb Shino must be to have gotten caught like he had been and exposed to everybody.

Hearing some strange reports, a team of ANBU next arrived on the scene to help Shino, moving so quickly that they were trying to undo his ropes before he could even open his mouth to warn them off. Their efforts failed just as Kiba's had, and there were soon four grown men also hastily stumbling away with their clothes vanishing. After that word seemed to get around, and no one else tried to free Shino, though many stopped by to laugh and see for themselves what had happened to him.

Finally, after another hour had passed, Konohamaru seemed to take pity on his victim. "I think that should definitely be enough to change his public image," he said with a chuckle as he drew his kunai. The boy wasn't totally without heart. Since Shino had abided by his terms and not tried to get loose from his bindings, Konohamaru would honor their agreement. He quickly threw a kunai that sliced through the rope where it was staked so the naked Shino fell down in a heap.

Shino hit the earth with a heavy thud, groaning from the impact but glad to be on the ground again. His ankles and wrists were still bound together but he knew he could escape it eventually. He looked up at Konohamaru, "You know you won't get away with this." Shino looked like he'd be hell bent on revenge on the boy. He would not forget this shame for as long as he lived.

Konohamaru just grinned and rubbed a finger under his nose. "Whatever bug-boy. You can't prove I did a thing, since it was your own bugs that ate through your clothes, wasn't it? I wouldn't be surprised if you get in even more trouble later for exposing all those ANBU like that!" He mocked as Shino was now at the mercy of the group of kids who could finally reach their prey.

Shino yelped and squirmed as he twisted and flexed his wrists to try and loosen the rope as fast as possible. Until he did so, the grinning kids were able to touch and squeeze wherever they liked. Despite all his best efforts though the ropes held tight on him. Thanks to lessons from his 'Prank Sensei', Konohamaru actually had some surprisingly good knot skills and they were quite difficult to get out of. By the time Shino finally got loose every curious boy had gotten a good feel of his naked body.

Konohamaru laughed along with the kids as Shino ran off in a huff. Most of the adults watching also laughed, thinking it was some sort of game. Konohamaru wasn't afraid of revenge from the humiliated bug-ninja, as he now had a secret weapon he could use anytime, in the form a jutsu which would leave any Aburame totally nude. Too late however, Konohamaru realized he hadn't dispelled that portion of the jutsu which affected those who tried to free Shino when he'd cut the ropes down.

"Oh-CRAP!" Konohamaru looked down at himself and realized that while he'd been gloating, the bugs had been working. The last scrap of his briefs disappeared before his very eyes, leaving his boyhood open for everyone to laugh at. He quickly hightailed it out of there himself before the boys could turn on their next victim, deciding he'd leave this part out when he gave his mission report to Naruto.


	4. Kiba the Bad Doggy

Naruto was enjoying some ramen at his favorite stand when he saw something interesting. It looked suspiciously like Kiba running on the village roof tops bare-ass naked. He threw down his money quickly and slurred down the rest of the bowl he was eating. This was a great chance to have some fun with that dog boy who was always boasting. He followed behind Kiba, keeping downwind so he could sneak up on him.

Meanwhile, Kiba was focusing purely on speed. He didn't understand why his own clothes had suddenly disappeared while he'd been trying to free Shino-who'd also been naked-but now he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible before anyone saw him!

Unfortunately for the dog-nin, Naruto had already spotted him and was grinning coming up with a plan on what to do with such an enticing target. Naruto finally got close enough to him to throw a tripping rope around Kiba's ankles, making him fall onto the rooftop with a small thud. "Hey dog breath, you going out for a walk?" He walked closer to get a good look at the ninja while he still regained his senses. Acting fast he tied Kiba's hands behind his back, making sure they were tight enough that he couldn't perform any jutsu.

"Oof! What the hell?" Kiba asked, dazed, as something had made him fall. Before he could recover himself, he caught the annoying scent of Naruto behind him, and then suddenly felt the guy tying his hands together. "Huh? Uzumaki?! Hey! What gives!" He growled and started to struggle. It was too late to prevent his wrists being binded though so all he ended up doing was angrily flexing his arms.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked behind him. "You better let me go right now!" he threatened, though the glare may have been more effective had Kiba not been completely naked at the moment.

Naruto just grinned. "Tough talk from a tied up naked guy." The trickster ninja gave Kiba's bare bottom a pinch just to show how easy it was. "You are kinda trapped right now, and really naked." He looked down to admire Kiba's naked body, laughing at the boys expense. "Maybe you want to start changing your tune?" Not that it would help, Naruto just wanted to see if he could make Kiba beg. "So where's Akamaru, anyway? And, heh, why are you naked?"

"GRRRR! SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO! WHETHER I'M NAKED OR NOT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE! I'M STILL GONNA KICK YOUR ASS UNLESS YOU LET ME GO IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS!" Kiba shouted in a huge rage, thrashing about. Goddammit, of all the people he'd rather not run into while in an embarrassing situation, Naruto probably topped the list! The blond was always so damn eager to take advantage of a guy when he was down. What was his deal!?

The reason, of course, was because Kiba had used to bully Naruto quite a bit himself. Back when they were both in the Academy, Kiba had habitually given wedgies and swirlies to the loud, orange-clad boy. It'd bugged Kiba that such a weak nin was always shouting how he'd be Hokage one day. The bullying had been his way of making Naruto know his place. He recalled one especially good time when he'd hoisted Naruto up all the way to the top of the Academy flagpole by his underwear. He and the whole class had laughed themselves breathless while the whiskered boy had been able only to squirm and moan in embarrassment above them.

Ever since then, Naruto had vowed to one day get even with the overbearing Inuzuka. While Kiba had continued to dismiss Naruto as being as weak as he'd been in the Academy, he'd actually gotten much stronger. And Naruto had bided his time, waiting for the perfect chance to really show Kiba who was really top dog . . . and it had now arrived.

Kiba tried like hell to free his hands, but the moron's ropework was better than you'd expect so he wasn't able to. And naturally, he couldn't form the seal it's take to use the Inuzuka 'four-leg technique'-which would grant him enhanced animal features such as sharp claws that he could rip through the ropes like wet tissues with-either. He snarled as he felt another playful pinch on his butt.

Naruto hummed happily and ignored Kiba's loud protests. "Now I have to decide where I'm going to walk my new doggie." He chuckled at the thought of walking Kiba down a busy Konoha street in nothing but a collar and leash. Crowds could gather to get a good look at the naked ninja doing doggy tricks. "I'm sure people would love to see. Heh, pretty impressive of me, catching you so easily, eh?"

Kiba was so busy growling and struggling that at first he didn't hear most of what Naruto had said. "Grrrrrr! There's no way you could've pulled this off on your own, numbnuts! Only reason you caught me was 'cause you got lucky!" he yelled in defiance.

Kiba was frustrated as hell. Bad enough that circumstances had lead to all his clothes getting eaten off his body by Shino's whacked-out bugs, but now Naruto was taking advantage of his weakness. He knew he must have looked like low-hanging fruit running through the village like he'd been-which the blond just couldn't resist snatching. Yeah, Kiba was pissed at Naruto for taking advantage of him while he was vulnerable, but even moreso at himself for how easily he'd let it happen.

Finally, though, his efforts were starting to tire him out. He settled down with an annoyed "humph!" . . . then turned his head around looking surprised as Naruto's words finally sunk in. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Naruto was glad Kiba was finally paying attention, rather than foaming at the mouth like an angry beast. He wanted Kiba to be very aware of how helpless he was and how much control Naruto had. "Oh I was just saying that I want to take my new doggie out for a walk around the village. You know, seeing the sights and the crowds." He let that information sink in as he kneeled in front of Kiba. "Does that sound fun boy?"

He loved the look of shock and horror on the ninja's face when he started to understand what Naruto was planning. "But until I pick a route to take I think I should inspect my new doggie to make sure he's in good shape." Naruto gave Kiba's undefended rear another pinch, then started to knead it slowly, liking the perkiness of Kiba's bottom.

Take him for a walk? What did that mean? Naruto wasn't planning on . . . parading him down the street like this, was he? Kiba flushed again in anger, as well as nervousness now, as Naruto so smugly teased him with possible humiliations.

"I don't know what you're planning, Uzumaki, but you better forget about it right now," Kiba told him, trying to maintain his calm as the obnoxious loudmouth now began to 'play' with his butt. He grimaced as he felt his tight buttocks shifting and rolling under the blond's touch. He wanted dearly to get loose and punch the guy's lights out, but he was growing increasingly aware of just how helpless he in fact was. He was roped up like a steer, and with all his clothes gone he didn't even have his ninja tools on him anymore. Like it or not, he was pretty much at Naruto's mercy here.

"I'm no one's damn dog . . . and quit playin' with my ass!" he gave another defiant, though clearly increasingly impotent, struggle, his buns seemingly writhing against Naruto's palm.

Naruto gave Kiba's bottom a hard smack for his sass. "You aren't really in a position to giving threats, in fact before our little walk I'm thinking you need a spanking. A little negative re-enforcement for being such a naughty puppy." Naruo pulled the naked struggling boy over his lap and gave him a few good hard test spanks right on the cleft of his ass.

"What? You can't be fucking serious!" Kiba protested as he was dragged over Naruto's lap just like a naughty boy. He couldn't do anything to stop it, and could only squirm and growl as the guy started spanking him sharply. "O-Ow! Now this is taking things too far, Uzumaki!"

Kiba was no stranger to ass-beatings, but only at the hands of sensei or older members of his family. Naruto was just a guy his own age! The dog-nin wriggled and writhed as his bottom heated up, knowing the cheeks were probably turning red from Naruto's hand. "I'm gonna make you PAY for this, dammit! Yargh!"

"Big talk, just like always Kiba. In this case, your bark is definitely worse than your bite!" Naruto laughed and increased the ferocity of the smacks to Kiba's ass, making sure to cover the whole of it. It was starting to turn a very prominent shade of red, very baboon like. The shifting and squirming of the humiliated ninja only made him spank harder, he didn't want to stop until Kiba was begging for him to stop.

"Argh! Enough already!" Kiba yelped despite himself at a particularly good smack to the base of his butt. He flexed and twisted over Naruto's legs. "I'm-Ouch!-serious Uzumaki!" His back arched as he reared up, still trying like hell to undo the knots binding his wrists. "Oooh! You got no right to spank me!" His legs kicked out in protest as his tight buns wobbled every time they got a good, solid smack across them. "Owww! C'mon, it's starting to really burn!" This last statement was followed by Kiba gritting his teeth as he realized he'd admitted the spanking was having an effect.

"Awwwww is your bottom sore? Well if my dog can learn to beg then maybe the spanking will end," Naruto teased. He would see just how strong the other ninja's pride was. His assault on Kiba's rear became more random so the dog-nin wouldn't be as prepared for each spank. Naruto had received many spankings over the years, but had also given many as well, so he was an expert at the task.

"Ahh! Oooh! Yoww! Dammit, Naruto . . . !" Kiba let out more yelps as Naruto showed no mercy. He squirmed in pain, unable to anticipate when or where the next spank would land. Even Kiba, who had a rather tough bottom by village standards, couldn't hold back his cries as Naruto worked him over. Luckily they were high enough up so nobody on the street heard them-yet.

"Argh! All right dammit, name your price!" Kiba finally said, pissed at himself that he was giving in like this. His rear practically sizzled underneath Naruto's touch.

"I'm glad you're so willing to bargain all of a sudden." Though pleased at his victim giving in, Naruto kept the spanking up while they made the deal to give Kiba a reminder of his place. "You naked on a leash with me walking you around the village for . . .. no less than an hour." He wondered if Kiba was desperate enough to take it. As added incentive he landed some particularly hard spanks.

"Owwwww! WHAT? You've gotta be-aaaaugh!-KIDDING me!" Kiba exploded, jerking his body in anger under the hard-hitting hand. He growled and groaned as his pride automatically refused the offer, making his ass pay as the spanks heated up. "There's no way I'd-OWW!-let you!"

"Then I guess you won't mind if I spank ya for the rest of the day!" Naruto teased with another merciless slap, knowing he had Kiba between a rock and a hard place.

"Owwwww, dammit!"

As the spanking went on and on, Kiba could feel his willpower start to weaken. His ass was in total pain, and burning hotter every second. And Naruto was clearly willing to keep spanking him until he agreed, however long that took. Kiba gasped and groaned in his bindings as he lay helpless and red-bottomed over the lap. "Only-nngh!-half an hour!" he started to bargain. "And I get some underwear!"

Naruto grinned. "An hour with underwear that I get to pick. Final offer," he said, sounding very serious. Clearly Kiba had no choice, but Naruto kept the spanking up until he agreed. Any normal ninja's hand would be very sore by now, but his heightened healing abilities made it so he really could spank the boy for hours if needed. "Tick tick Kiba, deal's about to end."

"ARGH! Okay okay, yes I accept!" Kiba yowled, figuring that a little humiliation was better than the shame of actually crying over Naruto's lap. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from leaking out. Damn that Naruto . . . where the hell had he learned to spank like that!?

Kiba was gratified when the burning slaps to his ass finally ended at least. Another few seconds and he knew he'd have started howling like a dog in heat with a full moon out. But as the pain in his firm red buttocks slowly faded to simply an uncomfortable burning, Kiba's breath hitched as he realized just how much embarrassment he was likely in for. His shoulders slumped. "Aw shit, this is gonna suck . . . "

Naruto loved the shift from relief to anxiety. It was like a wave through Kiba's body, shifting him back to the embarrassed naked state Naruto was getting to enjoy seeing. "Majorly going to suck, but now we have to go get your underpants for your special walk." Naruto stood up and wrapped a length of rope around Kiba's neck. "This can be your practice leash until we get to my house. Come on boy. " Naruto led him over rooftops to his apartment.

Kiba ground his teeth as the blond continued to insist on treating him like a dog. He wished his own dog was here, Akamaru. His boy could free him in two seconds flat, and then they could teach this moron a good HARD lesson on how it felt to get your ass beat. Unfortunately for him, today was Akamaru's monthly vet appointment. So while the big dog was getting his shots, his master was in the lurch.

He cursed himself again as he was made to lead the way back to Naruto's apartment, hoping that no one saw him up there jumping around in his birthday suit. Not that he had much to be ashamed of-he knew he had a killer body-but it was the principle of the thing! Dammit, if only Naruto hadn't seen him when he had, Kiba could've been home by now and putting on a change of clothes with no one the wiser. Just his luck that Naruto had spotted him, and now he was forced to go along with his scheme.

He wouldn't back out, though. As an Inuzuka, his word was his bond. Even if it was made to get out of a royally painful butt-spanking, Kiba was obligated to it. So he'd act the part of Naruto's dumb mutt . . . but he would definitely get payback one day.

He just hoped the guy wouldn't make him wear anything TOO embarrassing.

Naruto was watching Kiba out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious how embarrassed the other ninja was and how much anxiety he was in now. Yeah Naruto knew that his friend would prefer something to cover his naked body, specifically his very noticeably red bottom. Unfortunately for him Naurto was not in a giving mood. He pulled out a skimpy jockstrap, one with tiny straps in the back so most of Kiba's ass would be very visible. "Here you go, Dog Boy. I think this will do nicely for your little walk."

Kiba's mouth fell open as he beheld what Naruto had chosen for him. "What? NO WAY, man!" he said. He held it up by the tiny straps, standing naked in Naruto's messy apartment. "My whole ass is gonna be hanging out if I wear this!"

Naruto shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, seeming to expect Kiba to put up a fuss. "That was the deal, that I pick out the underwear. But it's up to you, dog breath. Either you put it on like a good boy, or I flip you back over my knee right here, and this time I won't go easy on you." He smirked at the naked and red-assed dog-nin. "Which would you rather do, spend an hour being lead around in the jock, or be unable to sit for the rest of the week, and I tell everyone why?"

When more threats didn't seem to be taking hold however, Naruto decided to change tacks. "Or . . . hey, you said Akamaru was at the vet today, right? Wouldn't it be funny if something happened to him over there? Like, say . . . if I left you tied up here and then went over and gave him a quick shave so he looked like an old lady's poodle. That'd be funny as hell! And I bet it'd take his fur weeks to grow back, right?"

Kiba's brows furrowed. "Wait, you're not saying that you would . . . "

"I'm not saying anything at all." Naruto grinned. "Just that, if you don't put that jock on in the next five seconds, who knows what might happen to your poor unsuspecting mutt?"

Kiba seethed and scowled at the smirking prankster. Threats to himself he could take, but to Akamaru . . . hell, he couldn't let anything happen to his dog. He growled, glowered, and quickly slipped the jockstrap on. It was a difficult process, since it was so tight. "You're a real sick bastard, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "Call me what you will dog boy, but you are going to have to deal with the fact that I'm in charge of you for the next hour, and that you're about to go practically bare ass around Konoha." His smile widened as he saw Kiba squirm with embarrassment at the upcoming walk. Naruto placed a leash on the blushing ninja. "Okay dog boy, get on all fours and lets start this walk!" He gave Kiba's butt another hard slap to get him motivated.

"Youch! Goddammit . . . " Kiba groaned, but did as he was ordered. There was no way he was letting Naruto get his hands on Akamaru, even if the price was his dignity. All through their academy years, Kiba had often bullied and poked fun at Naruto. He would say that Naruto was stupid to think he could ever become Hokage, and then give him a hard wedgie when the teacher wasn't looking. Now it looked like all that past behavior was about to bite him in the ass.

Kiba got down on his hands and knees and started crawling. His face was already bright red and they hadn't even left Naruto's apartment yet. The jockstrap he was in was so tight, you could pretty much make out the outline of his bulge through it.

This was NOT gonna be fun . . .


	5. Hot Spring Exposure

Sarutobi Asuma sighed as he slowly removed all of his clothes and put them in a small locker. He was exhausted from a long A rank mission he had been on with his team, who were also undressing behind him. He'd been hoping for a quiet and relaxing soak in the hot spring to soothe his tired muscles, but from the number of lockers in use the spring must be quite crowded today. He sighed again, before putting his cigarette out and securing his locker.

With a glance at Chouji and Shikamaru to make sure they were ready, Asuma proceeded out the locker room exit and into the hot spring itself. Along the way he took a small towel from the basket by the doorway. That's odd, he thought to himself, Did the towels always used to be in a basket like that? But a moment later he shrugged and fastened it around his waist.

Entering the steamy outdoor area, Asuma saw his suspicions had been correct. The spring was full of men and boys, all relaxing together and enjoying the hot, therapeutic water. Most were civilians, but he also saw a number of ninja, including some jounin like himself. They were all wearing only small towels like his.

He tried to find an empty area for him and his team, but soon gave up and instead slipped into the water by his fellow jounin. He let out a tremendous sigh as he completely submerged his large and muscular body, before rising up so only his powerful hairy chest showed above the water. The heat was delicious, and he could already feel his tensed body begin to relax. His students followed him in.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Inuzuka Kiba?" he heard someone ask, and looked up at the name, recognizing it as one of Kurenai's students. He also noticed Shikamaru and Chouji glance up curiously.

From above, Naruto grinned. He was situated on the roof, far above where anyone bathing might look, but from which he had a perfect view of the men's side of the hot spring. "So did you pull off . . . the switch?" he asked Konohamaru, referring to the towels which he could see everyone wearing down below.

"Sure did, Sensei!" Konohamaru told him with a toothy grin. "Each and every towel down there is marked with your special seal. You can activate it whenever you want, and then it's just a matter of waiting a few minutes to laugh at their reactions when it starts."

"Good work! Now for the hard part of this mission. Are you sure you're up to it, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding me? I was born for this mission!" Due to his successes of late, Konohamaru was growing more and more confident in his abilities as an up-and-coming prankster.

"Good, then begin Operation: Locker Theft!" Naruto said, and Konohamaru scurried away. The 'sensei' smiled as he watched his eager student first slip a mask over his face, then sneakily slip into the locker room. While all the men were enjoying the hot spring, they were unaware that their clothes were being stolen right out from under their noses. And while Konohamaru was doing that, Naruto could stay and listen to their conversation. After all, they were on his favorite subject: his exploits!

"Hmm? No, what about Kiba?" asked Asuma.

"Oh, that's right. You were on a mission this week Asuma-san, so you haven't heard," said the man, an ANBU by the name of Yamato.

"Heard what?" Asuma asked again. He leaned back, letting his arms rest on the warm rocks as the rest of him soaked. "His dog didn't take a piss in the Hokage's office again, did he?"

"Hahah! Nothing so messy. Though actually, Akamaru wasn't present at all during the incident." Yamato smirked slightly, letting the anticipation build until he felt comfortable going on. "A few days ago Kiba was sighted being walked down the village's main street on a leash . . . wearing next to nothing and performing dog tricks."

Asuma blinked for a moment, before suddenly exploding in surprised laughter. "Are you serious? What could've made a guy as boastful as Inuzuka Kiba do something so embarrassing?"

"No one knows. Though they say his ass was glowing bright red, so it might've been part of some punishment."

"I heard it was a dare," another man in the hot spring interjected.

"I heard he lost a bet," said another.

"Whatever it was, he's been too embarrassed to show his face in public ever since so no one's been able to ask him," Yamato shrugged.

"But who was the one leading him around on the leash?" Asuma wanted to know, since that seemed the obvious source for answers. At his question, the other men looked at each other in uncertainty.

"The villagers who were there say it was . . . Naruto Uzumaki. But there's no way that could be true. Naruto was ranked last out of his whole Academy class. The villagers must've made a mistake."

Asuma glanced at his own students, Shikamaru and Chouji, who looked less sure than the confident men at Naruto's capabilities. They knew that Naruto had been growing surprisingly strong of late despite his humble beginnings. However, even they looked unsure that Naruto was capable of humiliating Kiba so completely.

"Grrr!" Naruto growled in frustration as his abilities were dismissed so matter-of-factly. How dare they underestimate his skills as a prankster!

Unfortunately for Naruto, his and Kiba's "walk" had been interrupted by ANBU not long after they began, so he hadn't had time to properly show off his blushing jockstrap-clad pet to everyone. Kiba had been able to get loose in the confusion, and was last seen running off towards home with laughing villagers slapping him along on his bright red and bouncing buns. It was annoying that Kiba had escaped. Naruto would have to finish his humiliation properly some other time.

Naruto had been forced to flee the scene as well, and it'd only been because he'd carefully laid down a score of hidden wedgie traps beforehand that he'd been able to evade capture, leaving his pursuit squad groaning and dangling from their underwear instead.

Now he was observing the consequences of that aborted mission. Kiba had received some good humiliation, sure, but no one believed that Naruto had been the one to give it! It was like doing all of the work and getting none of the glory. Naruto seethed, before his look changed to a smirk. Before he was done here, these men would think twice before dismissing his talents.

He activated the hand seal.

"Naruto . . . isn't he one of yours, Hatake-san?" Asuma asked Kakashi, who'd been sitting off by himself reading his Icha Icha book. Although he was bathing in a hot spring clad in only a towel like all the rest of the males, Kakashi still retained a mask which covered most of his face. "Do you think your student could have done it?"

"Hmmm . . . " Kakashi didn't look up from his book, but he seemed to mull the question. "I think perhaps . . . you might be surprised at what Naruto is capable of," he said at last with a small smile.

"AAAAH!" a loud and boisterous shout suddenly overtook the spring as Maito Gai leapt to his feet, steaming water running down his energetic muscles. He pointed at his masked rival. "If that is true, Kakashi-san, then he must be brought to justice! Pranks such as these should not be allowed to continue! They besmirch the honor of Konoha!"

"My my," Kakashi said placidly, and flipped a page. "I hardly think it's as serious as all that. This is, after all, just boys being boys."

"This is no time for your modern and irresponsible hands-off attitude!" Gai insisted. "Public spectacles such as these are no laughing matter!"

While as a professional, Asuma knew he should agree with Gai, personally he leaned more on Kakashi's side. After all, in his own teenage years Asuma had pulled his share of pranks. No one had ever really been harmed.

"Ah, that reminds me . . . wasn't your own prize student, Rock Lee, involved in such a 'public spectacle' himself . . . ?" Kakashi put forward.

Gai blushed bright red, his bond with Lee so strong that he felt his student's embarrassment as if it were his own, and sank back into the water. "Th-that was different! Lee is a good boy! That was just a bad accident, though we still don't know how all of his clothes ended up hoisted up the village flag pole."

"Come to think of it, Aburame Shino was also involved in a rather embarrassing incident, and he hasn't shown his face for some time either," Yamato put in. "The reports said it occurred around the same time as Kiba's. The same person couldn't be behind both."

All of a sudden, it seemed that every man bathing had an opinion to express, or a tale to relate, on the string of embarrassing events that'd begun over the last few weeks since Naruto and Konohamaru had gotten busy. Many of the older men put forth that the pranks' effectiveness was due completely to the softness of the new generation of ninja, and that back in their day no one would have been caught by such tricks. As the busy conversation went on, no one noticed the towels wrapped firmly around their waists begin to unravel, or even to dissolve, in the hot water.

Konohamaru slipped back in to the unoccupied locker-room. He'd already been in there once that day-earlier before the hot spring had been open for business, when he'd switched out all of the towels-but this time his mission was different. First taking a careful glance around to make sure he was unobserved, the boy opened up the first locker.

Inside was a typical Chuunin vest and a pair of pants, along with a pair of boxers. There was also assorted pouches full of ninja tools and scrolls. Konohamaru opened up a sack and smirked. In an instant he'd taken every item of clothing he could find and stuffed them all in the sack.

He moved on to the next and did the same, and then again, and again. The hot spring was busy tonight, and nearly ever locker seemed to have been used. Konohamaru snickered as he opened up one locker to find a green spandex jumpsuit, and arm and leg warmers. They could only belong to that funny sensei, Gai. They weren't spared though, and joined the other clothes in the bulging sack.

Konohamaru definitely had to admire the operation thought up by his sensei. It was utterly simple, yet no one else would have the guts to go through with it. Yep, Konohamaru was learning something new every day from Naruto.

They wouldn't keep the clothes, of course. They'd all be returned one way or the other the following day. For today though . . . This, along with the towels already in place, would ensure every man bathing would have his vulnerability to the Prank Sensei utterly exposed before his village.

Konohamaru was about half-way down the line of lockers when he suddenly felt the door open. He wheeled around with a curse. If he was caught here, the operation would be ruined!

Iruka stood before him, blinking in confusion. It appeared as if the man was a late arrival to the onsen. Unbeknownst to Konohamaru, he'd been up late at the Academy grading papers, and had decided to stop off to bathe and relax as a whim. The sight of a masked boy removing personal affects from different lockers, however, made his eyebrows shoot up.

"What's going on here?" he demanded sternly. "Youg man, are you going through lockers that don't belong to you? Wait a second . . . is that you, Konohamaru?"

"Crap!" Konohamaru hissed as Iruka started towards him. He hadn't accounted for anyone interrupting his mission and was unsure what to do. And it wasn't as if he could overpower Iruka either. And yet . . . Konohamaru did recall a certain weakness of the man's from back during his Academy days.

"Sexy no jutsu!" he cried, and unleashed the first pranking technique Naruto had ever taught him.

He chose the illusion of Hokage Tsunade, her big hooters jiggling, naked save for strategically placed rings of smoke and clearly extending an invitation to know her more intimately. Iruka was so aroused by the surprising sight, he shot across the room from the force of the blood shooting out his nose.

Konohamaru changed back with a grin, and quickly scampered over to the man who lay stunned. Taking out some rope, he quickly tied up his former teacher. Then he looked down at his struggling form and wondered what to do next. He couldn't just leave him like this, or he would warn the others. An idea struck, and Konohamaru's grin turned to a leer. He took out a kunai and began to cut off all of Iruka's clothes.

The academy teacher blushed bright red at what was being done to him. "Hey, stop that! What do you think you're-MMPH!" Konohamaru stopped his protests by removing a pair of random underwear from his sack and stuffing it in Iruka's mouth, then tying it in with another piece of rope around the back of the man's head. Iruka kept grunting into the gag, but it was a lot quieter now, and Konohamaru quickly finished up leaving him totally naked as well as bound up helplessly. He smiled as he got quite a different look at his old teacher than he'd ever had before.

"Sorry, sensei! It'll only be for a little while," Konohamaru apologized to him with a snicker, then shoved him into one of the lockers and slammed the door. Whoever opened that later would get quite the treat!

Interruption dealt with, Konohamaru quickly went through all the other lockers and took out what he needed. He left the locker room without a single article of clothing left in it, and was out the window just as the first startled shouts and oaths were coming from the hot spring area. Perfect timing!


End file.
